The field of this invention is directed to improvements in edible buns and especially buns that have a deep central recess therein and molds to make same.
Representative of the prior art are the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,204, Cooter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,664, L. L. Lassiter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,145, E. O. Cavett et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,832, A. B. Barasch PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,724, F. W. Moffett, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,009, Goldberg et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,840, Bolte PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,563, Wheaton PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,581, Heiderpriem PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,091, Van Horne PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,517, Caldwell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 101,549, C. W. Morton PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 19,696, W. Beckstein PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 119,054, B. B. Tolmack PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,126, Haessler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,276, Majeski PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,816, Majeski
In addition to the art described above the use of bread articles as edible containers for other types of food is well known. A particular example, of course, is the hotdog bun in which a weiner or sausage and various condiments are disposed.
A problem occurs with many of the prior art devices such as Heiderpriem U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,581 in maintaining uniformity of the shape of the bun.